Out of the Ashes
by MissLindaLee
Summary: A prequel story of sorts to Collision, Part 2, dealing with Kelly and Cooter's connection to September 11, 2001. Dukes/Numb3rs Universe


_(This story was inspired by the scene in Collision, Part 2, where Kelly informed the Eppes of her connection to 9/11. I wanted to write a little more about that particular incident, so here it is. No disrespect is meant at all.)_

- - - -

Kelly wore a pair of blue pajama pants and a white tank top, her brown hair pulled back behind her in a loose ponytail, and she leaned against the headboard of her bed, reading some research papers. She heard the sound of the telephone in the living room ringing, but she stayed in her spot; after two rings, there was silence, and Kelly refocused her attention back on her papers. A few seconds later, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Kelly replied, looking up. The door opened, and Cheryl poked her head in, holding a cordless phone and smiling.

"There's a congressman on the phone fer ya," she said in a singsong voice.

Kelly shook her head, smiling, and put her papers aside as Cheryl came over and handed the phone to her. The young brunette cradled the phone in her head. "Hi, Daddy," she said.

"Hey, pumpkin," Cooter said. "How are ya?"

"I'm doin' fine," Kelly replied. Cheryl made a funny face, and Kelly snickered.

"What?" Cooter asked.

"Nuthin'," Kelly answered. "Cheryl's just bein' silly."

Cooter chuckled. "Well, I won't keep ya on long," he said. "I want ya ta get some rest. And that includes not readin' any more of yer research papers."

"Daddy," Kelly whined.

"Kelly, don't whine," Cooter replied. "I want ya ta get some rest." He paused. "And I also wanna go over stuff with ya, too." Kelly sighed. "Kelly …."

"I know, I know," Kelly replied, grabbing her e-ticket from her nightstand, reading the information on the piece of paper. "I am leavin' at … seven fifty-eight tamorrow mornin', local time from Logan International, and I'm scheduled ta be in LA at twelve thirty-six."

"Okay," Cooter replied. "And what's the flight?"

"Uh," Kelly said, skimming the paper. "United Airlines Flight 175."

"Alrighty," Cooter replied. "Thank ya, sweetie."

"Yer welcome," Kelly said. "I'll call ya when I get in tamorrow."

"Ya better," Cooter jokingly warned. "Now, get some sleep. And Kelly?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"I love ya."

Kelly smiled. "I love ya, too." She hung up.

"Ya got a great daddy," Cheryl said. "I know mine wouldn't let me take off a few days from school to go shoppin' in LA."

"Well, he prolly just wants ta get me ta take a break and get some rest," Kelly replied as she handed the phone back to her friend.

"And he's right," Cheryl replied. "Go to bed." She walked over and hugged her roommate. "Oh, I wish I didn't have that mornin' shift at the school; I wanted ta be here ta see ya off tomorrow."

"I understand," Kelly replied, hugging her friend back before Cheryl pulled away. "Will ya feel better if I get ya somethin' from Hollywood?"

"Only if it's an autograph from Orlando Bloom," Cheryl replied, smiling.

Kelly laughed. "I'll see what I can do," she said. Cheryl smiled and said goodnight to her friend before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Kelly shook her head and smiled before getting ready for bed.

- - - -

Cooter sat on the couch, his eyes red, brimming with tears. The room was dark and quite, the only light and sound coming from the fire in the fireplace. A single glass of water sat among the slew of papers on the coffee table in front of him, untouched. The chaos of the past day still raged outside the congressman's apartment in the city where he had been working for nearly the past four years; the same chaos had been raging around the country, and Cooter knew there were others going through the same hell he was, but at that moment … he never felt more alone in the world.

He thought back to earlier that evening, when he had actually decided to drive to New York and pull his daughter from the rubble with his own two hands. The congressman had made it out to his car and put the keys in the ignition, but then his mind had gone blank; he couldn't remember how to start the engine, much less drive. His assistant Alice, who had been him at the time, managed to get him back inside and over to the couch. She had taken and hidden his keys, just in case he decided to try driving again, and she got him the glass of water before asking if he needed anything else. Cooter told her he wanted to be alone, so she had left; the only person at that apartment besides the congressman was the National Guardsman who had been standing outside the front door, guarding the politician.

The one-time mechanic suddenly had the urge to reach for the phone to call Kelly and give her advice, something he'd always felt the need to do when she was away, remembering all the stuff he wanted to tell her. He slowly got up and walked over to the table behind him, where the phone was. He had just picked up the receiver, intending to call her cell phone, when he glanced down at the phone and saw it was unplugged; he had unplugged all his phones, not wanting to hear the same questions that people had been asking him . He also remembered that Kelly wouldn't answer any of her phones. He took a ragged breath as he put the receiver back on its cradle, thinking about his advice:

_Don't ferget ta wear yer socks._

_Watch out fer them boys._

_Don't ferget ta cover yerself. I don't want ya runnin' around in that skimpy thing ya call a pajama top, showin' the whole world what the good Lord gave ya._

Stuff that any father would tell his daughter.

_Oh, and I love ya, pumpkin._

Cooter closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall as he slowly shook his head. "Why didn't Ya take me?" he asked. "Why did Ya have ta take her? Why didn't Ya just finish the job?"

"Daddy?"

Cooter sighed when he heard the soft and honeyed voice of his daughter, knowing that he was hallucinating. He had been hallucinating all day, seeing her just out of the corner of his eye or hearing her voice, but he knew she wasn't there; she was gone … and she was never coming back.

"Daddy?"

The voice was more insistent as a small hand touched his shoulder. Cooter shook his eyes as he turned around, defeated. Even when he saw his daughter standing there, staring up at him, he thought it was just a vision. He turned his head to the side, and then he felt the hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes – and she was still there. His mouth hung open.

"Hi, Daddy," the young woman said softly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Kelly?" Cooter asked softly.

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Kelly finally flung herself at him, sobbing loudly as she clung to him, burying her head into his chest. Cooter wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her as tightly as he could, on hand on his hair and his other, rubbing her back. He tried to keep the tears inside, but he couldn't; he let his reserves break, crying into his daughter's hair.

After a few moments he pulled back, looking down at his daughter. He saw how pale she looked, the dark circles under her eyes, the dull cloudiness where there had once been an amazing fire of life and energy; her hair was mussed and her clothes rumpled. She looked like hell, but Cooter never thought she looked more beautiful. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he noticed movement behind Kelly. He looked past her and saw two National Guardsmen standing near the front door; Cooter recognized the first one as the one who had been outside his apartment, but he didn't recognize the second one.

"Who are you?" Cooter asked the young man. He could see the guardsman was about Kelly's age, with brown hair and eyes.

"Brady Graham, sir," the young man answered, standing as tall as possible. "I've been with your daughter since she arrived yesterday."

"Thank you," Cooter said sincerely. He wanted to go over and shake the guardsman's hand, but he didn't want to let go of his daughter; he was scared she'd disappear if he did.

Brady smiled and nodded, understanding why Cooter didn't come over to shake his hand. "It was my pleasure, sir," he said. "And I need to get back to my superior officer."

"Thank you, Brady," Kelly said.

"My pleasure, Kelly," Brady said. "You take care of yourself." He nodded before he and the other guardsman left to give father and daughter some privacy. Cooter looked back down at his daughter, and he could see her resolve crumble as fresh tears spilled from her eyes; she buried her face back into Cooter's chest as she hugged him tightly.

Cooter hugged her tightly, reflexively rubbing her hair and back again. "Shh, shh," he said quietly. "It's okay, pumpkin. Yer safe." He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he forced himself not to cry; he needed to be strong … and he needed to have some questions answered. He led her over to the couch, and they both sat down; the congressman took a ragged breath as he looked at her.

"Kelly, what … what happened?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. "I saw … I saw the plane hit … I saw the building collapse …." He trailed off, shaking his head, willing himself not to cry.

"I know," Kelly said. "I saw it, too." She took a ragged breath. "I wasn't on the plane." She had to stop and calm herself to keep her voice from cracking. "I … I woke up late, and I missed the plane. I wanted ta surprise ya, so I drove up here. I didn't know what was goin' on until I got here … and then I was taken ta a shelter fer safety." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I tried an' I tried ta call, but I couldn't get through!" She sobbed loudly, and Cooter pulled her close, cocooning her in his arms, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, pumpkin," he said softly, his voice cracking, feeling guilty that he had kept the phones unplugged. She had probably been trying to contact him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself for possibly causing her more fear and pain. "No one could get through. It's not yer fault." He just held her as she cried. "I'm just glad yer safe. I'm just glad yer safe." He closed his eyes. _Thank Ya_, he thought to himself.

Cooter and Kelly sat in silence for an unknown time before the father felt his daughter slowly going limp, and he knew the shock and adrenaline rush she had been going through since the attacks was wearing off. Cooter didn't waste any time as he carefully shifted and pulled Kelly into his arms, cradling her as he got to his feet.

"Come on, pumpkin," he said softly as he headed toward his bedroom. Cooter knew a lot of people needed to know Kelly was alive, and he would call them to tell them the good news, but for now his daughter was back with him, safe and sound.

And he was going to do everything in his power to keep her that way.

THE END


End file.
